


THE SHITPOST THAT WENT TOO FAR

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ITS QUITE FUNNY TBH, Its intentionally shitty, M/M, Not Serious, Poorly written, Really shitty grammar, a lot of swearing, shitpost, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: I was on a livestream watching my friend Steve. He beat Sans.Me and someone else on the live stream did something.We decided to ship Steve and Sans together.And now it's just a fucking giant shitpost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (BASED OFF A TRUE STORY EXCEPT SADLY SANS DIDNT ACTUALLY COME TO LIFE)
> 
>  
> 
> @ steve i hope you find this entertaining
> 
> i'll see you at supanova m9

"YES! Y E S !!! OH MYgO D YES OHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOO" steve screamed. he JUST beat Sans on a livestream that had like 30 people watching it or smth lmao  
Okay so like rag__tag's friend, Steve, was doing a livestream where he was fighting Sans  
HE ACTUALLY MCFUCKING BEAT SANS???????? AND EVERYONE WAS REALLY HAPPY  
Steve actually sat up from his seat and was yelling in victory  
rag__tag was actually yelling as well because HOLY FUCK HE ACTUALLY DID IT

 

But then suddenly

The game did a crash when Carebear came up  
Wait no  
It was Chara not Carebear  
ANYWAY  
As i was saying

Okay so he got the genocide ending n whatnot  
The game did a crash!!!11 AND THEN SJUDDNE ylY 

 

SANS

 

thats literally all  
Anyway um ok so  
Sans suddenly came to life holy fuck how was that possible  
THIS IS RAG__TAG'S IMAGINATION  
A N Y T H I N G  
I S  
P O S S I B L E

ok so like sans was there???? He still had blood dribbling down his chin and the cut across his chest bUT HE WAS ALIVE AND NOT DYING N ALL AND OH MY G O D

"heya." Okay so steve started freaking out   
"ohmyGOD SANS YOURE REAL H Ow ????//"   
"idk man but..,,,, i have smth i wanna tell u,,,," Sans was suddenly going all blue blushy blushy kawaii desu ne and it was fucking adorable  
Steve had no idea what the fuck to do???? He just kinda said "OKay/????" and sat there/???  
"look um  
i know you just killed me in the game n all but  
for the past 6-7 months youve been trying to beat me... i could fee l some,, kin da,, special c onnection betwenea us,,,,,,,, i,,," and then suddenly

"i;M GAY FOR U STEEV,,,,,,,,, I LUV U SO MucUH LIKE OH MY GO D PLEASE HOLD ME ,,,,,,,,," 

 

Steve was concerned.  
R e a l l y concerned.  
But he decided to hold Sans anyway because he felt as if he had no choice to.

Sans kinda just like snuggled steve back and said  
"i love you steve <3"

 

Steve leans in R E A L close and whispers

 

 

"I still have fucking trust issues with you, Sans."

 

 

 

 

 

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST POST

**Author's Note:**

> @ anyone else who is not steve
> 
> i dont know why youre reading this but i hope you also found this entertaining


End file.
